Bath
by ScarlettTheCat
Summary: Junjo Romantica- Egoists (Nowaki/Hiroki). Sickfic. Nowaki's fantasy of bathing each other as lovers becomes true, and as Hiro falls ill what can Nowaki do to make him feel better? A bath? A movie? A massage? EXTREME FLUFF. I warn you, by the end of this it's so fluffy, your brain probably would have turned into a romantic marshmallow. Festive and Christmassy in it's ways.
1. Bath

'Hiro-San!' Nowaki lovingly calls down the empty hallways of the apartment. The time is 6pm, and the artificially lit hall towards the main room of their spacious apartment had an atmosphere of wait, almost as if Hiro-San's waiting for him to get home had filled up the entirety of the flat and caved in on Nowaki, making him want to see Hiro even more.

His tall form strides into the living room confidently, doctor's coat on back, tonight's dinner shopped and carried, bag containing a change of clothes slung over shoulder, warm and welcoming beam on face. He spots Hiro casually on the sofa, (brows furrowed even more than usual as he squints through his frames at a recipe magazine) and looks into his eyes as Hiro lifts his own head to look into his.

Nowaki flops himself down gratefully onto the cool, leather sofa and embraces the warm and blanketed form of Hiro. Hiro doesn't resist and happily returns the action- at least until he glances over to this evening's shopping bag and notices the contents.

'Um…' he hesitates, not taking his eyes off of the bag.

'Yes, Hiro-San?' Nowaki asks, carefully stroking Hiro's hair behind his ear, still warmly smiling at the fact that Hiro had still not yet resisted or even tensed to his loving actions.

'Is it…somebodies birthday, perhaps?' he murmurs, secretly worshipping the soothing and comforting feel of Nowaki's warm and caring hands through his hair.

'No, why do you ask?' Nowaki gently replies; Hiro could even feel the warm breath of his words in his ear.

'Then what's with the massage oil and scented candles?' Hiro awkwardly shifted position on the sofa as he said this, the result only being Nowaki squeezing him tighter and burrowing his nose into his ruffled bed hair.

Then Nowaki laughed gently and slowly got up from the sofa. Hiro looked at him as sternly as he could in his tired state with whatever pride he had left considering he was in the midst of a nasty (suspected) cold and was currently sulking on the sofa in a mound of blankets (still in a rather rumpled work suit).

'I bought you something warm for dinner, as I thought it would be good for your illness' Nowaki said, carrying his bags out into the kitchen area and out of Hiro's sight.

'I'm not ill,' Hiro murmured, against all hard and obvious evidence. Nowaki simply smiled to himself and continued on like he hadn't heard this. He was, obviously, used to Hiro's practically unbreakable stubborn ways.

'Nowaki!-'Hiro gave up, too tired to try and win a losing battle. He regretted the fact that he was so stubborn as to still do a full working day in his current state, and really what he wanted most of all right now was to relax; not just physically but mentally too. This really was a rare state for him to be in. _I bet I wouldn't be this soft on myself if I had never met Nowaki, _he thought to himself, though as he thought this, Hiro still stared fondly across to his towering lover as he happily began preparing their dinner. _Nowaki really does look sexy when he's wearing oven gloves… _'Wait, what?!' Hiro accidently yelped out loud. This thought had somehow made it into Hiro's stubborn mind, and he discarded it with shock instantly, realising how much just one guy could mess up his brain.

'Hey, Hiro-San...' Nowaki said, looking up from his (probably deliberately) meticulously slow vegetable dicing.

'Hmm…?' Hiro quietly enquired, once again flipping through the probably dull recipe magazine as a way of showing his honest disinterest, with his forever stubborn pride.

'Well, I figured that you weren't well this morning-'

'I could tell,' Hiro cut in, remembering the constant protests being thrown at him all morning as Nowaki had practically clung to his leg, _begging_ him not to go to work.

'Haha, yeah, so I thought that, maybe, you would like me too…' Nowaki had begun to blush, and seemed a little more hunched over the spotless work surface than before.

'Would like you to what?' Hiro said, still flipping through the magazine and not really processing anything that either he or Nowaki were saying.

'Erm…well, I thought it would be nice and relaxing for you if I, well, you know…run us a bath?'

Hiro froze and continued to try and read the same sentence that he had re-read about five times now during their conversation in an attempt to get into a restaurant article and away from his current situation. 'Us…?'

'Yes, well, actually, it is quite a common thing amongst lovers, and from what I've heard is a very relaxing and bonding experience!' Hiro didn't even want to look up from his reading to see his lovers expression, to look into his eyes (if that were even possible, considering Nowaki was now so hunched over the kitchen worktop now that his face was practically squashed onto it) as he said this.

'Well, I don't know if you remember but I _did say_ that I didn't want to get involved in any of that lovey-dovey watching of the fireworks together as we hold hands and, and you coming home to seeing me wearing a _maids dress_-

-Nowaki gulped. _How did he find out that I had been fantasizing about that? Oh…right, my diary…'_ he physically sank lower into the worktop, if that were even possible without melting into it-

-or whatever, so thank you for the offer Nowaki, but no thanks, 'Hiro appeared to have finished, and simply rustled his magazine in a business-like manner, and got on with things.

Meanwhile Nowaki was now back to - (almost) - his full height again and was this time (probably non-intentionally) cutting the vegetables meticulously slowly with possibly the most downcast expression it was possible for him to wear. It was like when you were a child, and a new sweet shop opened in town, and you ask your parents (practically knowing the answer to be yes) to go, and then being told harshly, 'no, never' and being forced to go and do all of this week's homework. That is literally how Nowaki felt. Sort of.

And then as he was staring across at his lover (who was frowning in a concentrated manner at the magazine, though he probably wasn't even reading it) an idea sprung into his head. Hiro-San was sitting on the sofa with his back directly to the bathroom door, _deep in concentration._ The opportunity was just too easy to miss.

Hiro was still struggling to get into the dull magazine, but refused to lift his head up and let himself see his Nowaki's (most definitely) sorrowful expression, because it was just too obvious that, once again, as stubborn and as much pride as he had, Hiroki would just fall into it and let himself be swept away again.

But not this time. As much as he loved his Nowaki, which was more than anyone else before (and most certainly more than anyone else to come, which would be NOBODY) he really just could not _stand _to let himself get sucked into any of this lovey-dovey stuff- because he just knew, that if he allowed it once, just once, no matter how short and discrete- he would probably end up dealing with it every day for the rest of his time.

Then Hiro's deep thoughts were suddenly disrupted as he heard the painfully high squeaking of their baths taps, and the loud pattering of water onto the base of the bath from in the room behind him. _He's obviously just gone and run a bath for himself to escape this awkward atmosphere that I've, no _he's _created. He suggested the idea, after all._

So finally settled by these (what he thought were) the ultimate thoughts for this evening, he decided to close his eyes and let his whirring mind take a break for a bit, as Nowaki obviously had no intentions of being around him, when-

'Gaargh!' Hiro's sore throat let out a strangled cry, as two large and familiar hands pressed him against a large and familiar chest, and carried his struggling form bridal-style into the door behind him (or should he say, them)- the bathroom.

Nowaki gently placed Hiro-San down and unnecessarily locked the bathroom door behind him and then stood behind it, rubbing an unidentified oil into his hands in preparation of what he knew to come from his lover next, and yes was he right, just as predicted Hiro was literally jumping up and down in rage in the dimmed, candlelit, cinnamon scented room, obviously designed for romantic winter relaxation.

'-and I can't believe you did this, do you ever even listen to me?! I tell you all the time Nowaki, I repeat _all the time!_ I don't need or desire any of this- _aah' _Hiro couldn't stop his previously tensed shoulders sagging, recently strained eyelids slowly fluttering closed, as his now relaxed lips parted into a sigh of pleasure. Nowaki had come up behind him and, beneath the other man's baggy and crumpled shirt, began working the before mentioned massage oil into Hiro's strained shoulders with his big and caring hands.

Hiro's brain made the smallest of attempts of stringing an angry and protesting sentence together, but just when he thought he could summon up the will-power to say it an even bigger wave of pleasure hit him as Nowaki's thumbs began their obsessive routine of pushing in circles at the backs of his shoulder-blades _even harder _while four other fingers still worked on stroking him around the front and top all creating just too much pleasure and heaven in one go to handle. As Nowaki's hands kneaded into his previously stressed body Hiro's mind just simply melted as all trains of thought were silenced over by one big golden wave of pleasure until his brain just felt like a calm and bliss sea of caramel.

Not only did the oil-coated hands now pressing and stroking at the joints where Hiro's shoulders ended and his once-aching back began feel simply too amazing and soothing for words, but they were also his_ lovers hands, his Nowaki's hands._ Something about the fact that these hands belonged to the person he cared for most in this world tripled the pleasure of it all; Nowaki's giant, warm, caressing and caring hands on him made Hiro feel strangely secure- like as if as long as he was with Nowaki, no harm would ever be allowed to come to him, and nothing bad would ever enter his world because he has the safest barrier in the world between himself and the outside- holding on to him, protecting him, caring for him and standing up and against anything that would ever threaten him. And this amazing guardian that would lay down his life for him _was all his, and knew it._

'_Ah-'_ Hiro took in a sharp gasp of breath as Nowaki suddenly began gently pressing and prodding against the aching small of his back, which was sure to be filled with knots from constant hunching over at desks and tables.

'That's painful, isn't it?' Nowaki gently whispered into Hiro's ear as he stopped his prodding at the knotted area and began stroking it gently instead, which filled Hiro's mind with yet more gold and stars. 'It'll probably feel better if you get in the warm bath-water, and afterwards I'm planning on doing more of this to you anyway,' Nowaki gently continued to whisper, and slowly took his hands of Hiro to gracefully step into the welcoming bubbles.

Hiro couldn't help but notice the props laid around the sides of the bath- expensive toiletries that definitely _weren't _there this morning, the heavenly massage oil, a box of expensive looking dark chocolates, cinnamon-scented candles, all surrounding Nowaki, who was sitting up in the bath, yet still managing to cover the complete length of the dark and bubble filled paradise.

'Nowaki, how are we both going to…?' Hiro's still hot and melted brain managed to come up with this sentence.

'You can lie on top of me, because I'm sure I'm much softer and cosier than the bath which of course will be much better for that stress in your back,' Nowaki stated as he lay in the bath- eyes shut, not moving a muscle.

_I could walk out now_…Hiro thought to himself. _Just now, and none of the silly romance will ever happen…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What the fuck I just want to feel Nowaki on me now and when I say now I mean now._

Nowaki opened an eye suspiciously to see Hiro struggling out of his trousers, perhaps a little too desperately and at a speed that he wouldn't normally perform this activity at…

.

.

.

.

_Oh, I get it, _Nowaki's usually innocent and fluffy mind was beginning to go into it's, what he liked to call, 'seme' mode. _You_ **really** _just want to be in this bath, don't you? You _**want **_to feel my skin on yours, you _**really** **badly** _want me to touch you again, don't you? Well, don't bother worrying or fantasizing about _**that**, _because I'm sure we both know that all I want to do is _**fuck you**, _no sorry _**touch** _you…I really need to get a grip on myself. I promised that I'd save all that for tonight. Right now, fluff shall rule and fluff only. Hah._

'Wait what?!' Nowaki realised he had cried this aloud, as he sat up and caused the room to fill with the swish of the bath water. _Were they…_my _thoughts? _Nowaki thought to himself…how on earth could such dirty things get into his brain? _I don't know anymore…_ and his train of thoughts was soon cut off as Hiro elegantly placed one leg into the bathtub (in the space between Nowaki's legs) and then another. He looked a little concerned at Nowaki's panicked expression and sudden outburst.

'You O.K?' he asked, slowly lowering himself to lie on Nowaki's lap, his head against Nowaki's large and heated chest, which currently was beating at about a thousand beats per moment, making it very hard for Nowaki to control his fast and quite obviously unrelaxed breathing.

Nowaki swallowed and got a grip on himself, leaning back into the soothing, velvety bubbles, with Hiro peacefully resting against his chest; eyes shut and shaggy, ill breathing deep.

'Yes, sorry, I'm not quite sure what came over me,' Nowaki calmly murmured into his Hiro-San's ear, as he run his fingers soothingly through his lover's semi-dry hair.

'O.K' Hiro replied quietly, treasuring the relaxing feel of Nowaki gently trickling warm, bubbly water on his aching forehead and hair from his carefully cupped hands. He embraced the relaxing atmosphere- the strong, seasonal smell of the candles and bath water, the gentle sizzle of the bubbles as they blanketed his and Nowaki's bodies; separating the calmly swishing water around them from the hot, steamy and music filled air above (yes Nowaki had put on a subtle romantic piano playlist on the IPod located on the top shelf, out of Hiro's reach so as it couldn't be turned off) and the wonderful feel of Nowaki below and around him.

'So what was today like? Do you regret not listening to me this morning?' Nowaki teased as he lightly stroked up and down Hiro's rasping chest and aching stomach.

Hiro remained quiet for a bit; even in this state and situation he still had a hint of stubbornness about him. 'I skipped most of my classes,' he slurred, only really half awake. 'My head has been killing me, my temperature has gone from freezing to boiling hot, I've been…faint…' his sentences trailed off as Nowaki placed a gentle butterfly kiss upon his neck, and then reached out to a cold and wet towel from the side just above him and padded his Hiro-San's pounding head with it, gently putting on miniscule pressure then slowly releasing it repetitively, causing Hiro to moan a small noise of pleasure and relief from beneath his closed lips. This made Nowaki smile.

'Does that feel nice?' he asks Hiro, with his lips practically brushing his ear.

'Keep doing that,' is all Hiro manages to reply with as the glorious and refreshing feel of the flannel against his severely aching skull fills his mind with calm bliss.

And then, for some reason, during this relaxing and heavenly moment with Nowaki lying beneath him, pressing an icy cloth to his pounding forehead, the other man's body below his aching and tired one, and secure, comforting arms around him, dread fills him as a foreign feeling hits his stomach.

He bolts up out of the water and drips bubbles everywhere as he rushes to get to the toilet, afterwards emptying the contents of his stomach into it; gripping tensely onto the porcelain as if for dear life.

'Hiro-San!' Nowaki instantly rushes out of the water for his lover, and then kneels behind him, comfortingly stroking his lovers back as he begins dryly retching; already having emptied himself of everything he had.

Once this horrible process ceased Hiro leaned back into his lovers hold, gasping for breath with tears beginning to slowly form and run down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away though, telling himself to man-up and wondering why he was weeping over something so ridiculous, but he couldn't help but let them go as his lover easily picked up his shorter body in a cradle, and placed his lips against his forehead saying-

'Don't cry, Hiro-San- I will look after you'

'I don't think it's a cold, Nowaki,' Hiro managed to say, roughly swiping the petty tears from his scarlet cheeks.

'No, you must've caught the flu that's been going round,' Nowaki then saw his lovers devastated expression. 'But don't worry! I will take the time of work to care for you you and spoil you until it goes away,' and with that the two men placed their lips together, but Hiro suddenly pulled away crying-

'Baka! You'll catch my virus if you do that!'

Nowaki replied by pulling Hiro's lips onto his once again.


	2. Freezing

'Here you are, Hiro-San,' Nowaki says to his lover, as he tucks in the multiple duvets around the other man's body (who was currently dozing on the sofa half-watching a children's movie in the hope to distract his mind from the pain in his head and stomach).

'Thank you,' Hiro replied, bashfully looking away. As Nowaki was leaning over him he obviously noticed his lover's insecurity for being in such a helpless state and so he kissed Hiroki's forehead, saying-

'I'm just going out to buy some medicine and bits for you, is there anything else you need?' he asked, now crouching beside Hiro (who was on the sofa) and stroking the other man's hair soothingly (which Hiro found was beginning to lull him to sleep, so was rather disappointed at the fact that his Nowaki was going away- particularly when it was on his account- but decided to be grateful and not make him stay, particularly when he had already done so much for him today- besides, if anything, he needed that medicine).

'No thank you,' he slurred, desperately not wanting Nowaki to stop the act of stroking his hair- it was sweetly lulling, reassured him and made his heart feel warmer.

But Nowaki did, causing Hiro to sub-consciously pout as his lover rose to his extraordinary full height. As always, Nowaki (who paid extra attention to notice every detail of his secretive lover) noticed the subtle expression, and said-

'I'm sorry Hiro-San, I won't be gone long- I'm just trying everything I can to make my Hiro-San feel better,' and then lovingly smiled towards his (now guilty) lover for reassurance, and mutely shut the door behind him, so as not to disturb Hiroki's pounding head- as always thinking of his Hiro-San before anyone or thing else.

Nowaki made his way through the familiar well-lit, modern corridors of their flat-block, mind racing with thoughts of how to make Hiro feel better, and thoughts on how much worse he knew Hiro would get within the hours and days to come. He decided, as he stepped into the once-again familiar lift, to call both of their work and notify about the two of them having the next week off. He called the university first, though the only number he knew was Hiroki and Miyagi's office number, but it would have to do-

'Hello?' came Miyagi's voice from the other end of the line. Nowaki didn't know Miyagi too well, so he had no idea on whether he knew about his and Hiro-San's relationship or not. _I better not mention it, just in case I cause trouble for Hiro-San…_Nowaki told himself.

'Erm, hello, this is Nowaki, Hiroki's…roommate?' _Dammnit! _Nowaki cursed himself, _why did I have to sound so unsure?!_

'Oh, you're that boyfriend of his?' –Nowaki's jaw physically dropped-'Yeah, is there anything I can help you with?' Miyagi's voice had now taken on a more casual tone; clearly he felt comfortable in talking to Nowaki.

'Erg, I…' Nowaki cleared his throat and made an attempt to compose himself. 'Need to notify the university- Hiroki won't be in for the next week, I think he must have the flu.'

'No shit! I remember earlier, he only did one class before he spent the rest of the day sulking with his face on his desk,' Miyagi casually came from the other end of the phone-line.

'Yes, he's got worse, and he really does need this week off. Would that be O.K?'

'Yeah, sure, send him my regards- I'm sure I can cover most of his lectures, and we've got other professors who can help out,'

'Oh, thank you very much!' Nowaki replied, relieved and grateful as he prepared to step out the warm and silent building and into the wind-whistling cold air outside- 'Yes, thank you very much!'

'No problem,' and with that, all Nowaki heard was the click of an office-phone being placed down into a holder, and then the lonely beeping tone of the end of a conversation. _One down, one more to go-_ but Nowaki's thoughts were cut off as he stepped outside. The sight before and around him froze his tracks, in more than one way…

'The first snow of the year…' he quietly murmured under his breath, which caused condensed smoke to rise around his lips as his warm breath hit the icy, flake filled air around him. The familiar Tokyo street that was his home was almost unrecognisable; it was blanketed in the graceful, twinkling stuff as it reflected the dull (overcast) moonlight from above. All year round Nowaki had forgotten how beautiful snow was- he stood in the middle of it -as frozen as the stuff itself- as delicate, frosty, intricately designed by nature ice crystals fluttered and fell around him, making their slow and peaceful journey to the ground below- which now was dusted with fluffy, sparkling ice and frost. _I wish Hiro-San was here right now… I'll make sure to open the curtains and show him when I get home. _Thinking of his Hiro made Nowaki just a little warmer as he made his way through the unusually empty streets to the nearest pharmacy.

**Half an hour later**

'Hiro-San, I'm home!' Nowaki calls energetically through the flats spacious halls, making his way through the (seemingly eternal corridor) to get to his beloved Hiro-San. He couldn't wait to see him for more than one reason- to start with he had been worrying how his poor Hiro-San had been coping by himself while he had been out, but now he _also _just wanted to snuggle with him to keep his snow-dusted body warm (and, of course, he also wanted to surprise Hiro by telling him about the weather- Nowaki still had the tendency to get excited like a child when it came to these things, while Hiro had to grudgingly muddle along and put up with his lovers behaviour).

He then entered the living room, padding quietly now just in his socks (his give-away snowy boots, coat and scarf had been discarded to the cloak hooks) towards the sofa, where he found his lover pale and totally frozen-looking, even though the flats heating was blasting at full-temperature.

'Nowaki, I'm fucking freezing,' his sore throat managed quietly; Hiroki was currently literally gripping the fabric of the sofa to try and gain control over the torturous chills and pains he was currently going through.

'Oh, Hiro-San, it's O.K, I'll warm you,' Nowaki's comforting voice replied, as he settled himself gently on the sofa (taking into account his painfully shuddering lover) and slowly wrapped his arms around him, while stroking his forever-warm hands soothingly across his lovers (against all common sense) icy cold back.

'You'll be alright, Hiro-San,' he continued to soothe as he now began nuzzling their noses together- and for once, his stubborn Hiro didn't mind returning the cosy, romantic gesture. All he cared about was that Nowaki was here- here to protect and care for him, here for him to love and to gain love back from.

Nowaki then began to perform the pleasure full act of running his fingers through his Hiro-San's hair, but as he reached to do so, he cried-

'Poor Hiro-San! Your hair is still damp and cold!'

'It is?' Hiro conceded he must not have noticed, given that everywhere else was sub-zero temperatures anyway.

'Yes! O.K, I'll just get a nice warm towel off of the radiator to dry it off for you, and after that I'll sort out your medicine and how to keep you warm.'

Hiro then heard Nowaki exit into the room behind him (noticing how unusually quiet Nowaki was trying to make his usually heavy footfall, and then blushing at this small detail of care) and then heard Nowaki carefully enter again. After he felt two big, warm hands carefully propping yet more pillows behind his limp body –Hiro took a moment to bask in the wonderful, soothing feel of his lovers hands gently brushing across his back- and then listened as Nowaki got up to sit cross-legged on the arm of the sofa above and behind him.

'Do you want to watch a movie, Hiro-San?' Hiroki's beloved asks, enjoyably watching his lover's content and relaxed expression as he massaged the warm, dry towel into his hair and aching head (taking extra care to massage thoroughly at the spots where he knew the migraine was worse).

'Hmm..? Oh, I don't mind…' Hiro's unusually soft reply came as he was locked in a world of bliss and tranquil relaxation- his usual stubborn barriers crumbling down in the process.

'O.K,' Nowaki said, continuing to enjoy pacifying his lover. 'I was thinking of bringing the T.V into the bedroom so as we could watch it snuggled up and keeping warm in there.'

'Sure…' comes his beloved's ill and dozy reply. _I'm glad that I can make him feel nice…_Nowaki thought to himself, who's mind was currently filling up with worries about his Hiroki's current painful condition.

Meanwhile, the usually persistent minded Hiro had given up in the war to retain his pride- it was too much trouble for his aching mind and body to continue with this act, he just wanted to bask in the glorious feel and warmth of his Nowaki; these vague thoughts floated lightly around his relaxing mind, along with practically nothing else, as he let himself go to the glorious pleasure of his constant migraine being massaged away by his Nowaki; the one he loved most in this world.

'O.K, I think that's as dry as it will go,' Nowaki says softly as he carefully pulls the towel from the other man's head (much to Hiro's disappointment). He then proceeded to get down from his perch behind Hiro's head, and rustled around in the shopping bag that sat on the coffee table.

'I've got some Ibuprofen (painkillers) to take away some of the pain; but there's nothing else you can really do for a flu. I'm sorry, Hiro-San, it'll be O.K!' Nowaki attempted to reassure his lover, as he walked over to the kitchen area, found a glass and filled it with clear, icy water from the fridge.

'That's not your fault,' Hiro stated, still dozily gazing at the animated characters talking on the screen. His mind hadn't been able to keep up with the simple plot-line and he hadn't really had it in him to be able to concentrate on the guileless speech- as well as his tired eyelids constantly dropping shut every time he thought he could keep them open for just five minutes. So he didn't really have much of an idea of what a talking lion was doing on Madagascar right now, but he watched it for something to do, anyway.

He then became aware of Nowaki's voice softly speaking to him, as his hair was soothingly brushed from his face and then ruffled around at the top.

'Hiro-San? Are you O.K? I've got you water, Hiro-San. You look a little green, is everything O.K, Hiro-San? Hiro-San?' the soothing voice told him as fingers ran through his hair.

Hiro knew what wasn't O.K. The horrible (unfortunately now becoming familiar) feeling rose once again in his already agonizing stomach, so then 'Bathroom-'was all Hiro was able to manage before he probably would have let go of whatever remained in his stomach (if anything).

Nowaki, comprehending the situation at the speed of light, then swept Hiro off of his feet and rushed him towards the toilet (which seemed a million miles away when he was in such a panicked state) as if his life depended on it. Then as his lover, retching and tensing horribly came up with nothing but bile, Nowaki delicately stroked his fingers up and down Hiroki's spine in an attempt to calm and comfort him.

'There, there, it'll be O.K, Hiro-San, I'm here,' he gently soothed in a tranquilizing voice in almost as much pain as Hiro himself as he had to watch the one he loved in so much discomfort. It multiplied his need to baby and care for the other man (amazingly enough) by a thousand.

When Hiro finally finished he turned and fell into Nowaki's embrace, (forgetting and/or discarding his usual stubborn bubble of self-pride as he had seemed to be doing a lot during this evening) just treasuring and loving the warmth and security as his Nowaki tenderly stroked lulling circles across his shaking back, which was better than that of any medicines could ever do- not only did it make him feel a million times better, but it also warmed up his heart from the inside.

'O.K, I'm going to take you into bed now, and then I'll come back in with the tablets, the T.V and hopefully lots more blankets,' Nowaki said slowly and gently (lips delicately brushing his Hiro-San's ear) 'I want to do everything I can to make my Hiro-San feel as comfortable as possible,' Nowaki continued lovingly, now stroking across his beloved's tensed and aching stomach in a hope to soothe and relieve the stress. He hoped that the evening he planned to come would not just do so for Hiro's body, but his mind, too.

'Thank you for being here, Nowaki,'

'I never won't be, Hiro-San,'

**A.N- I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and/or reviewed my story. It gives me confidence in myself and really does mean a lot to me. So thank you! :D**


	3. Massage

Hiroki lay, uncomfortably cold, beneath the mounds of blankets continuously being piled on top of him as he attempted to relax his aching muscles on the warm, comfortable bed. It did a lot to make his body feel better, and the dimmed, seasonally scented room relaxed his exhausted mind; but it didn't feel complete without Nowaki beside him- embracing and loving him. He hoped Nowaki wouldn't be much longer with obsessively lighting candles, piling blankets, switching around on the T.V and making hot drinks (and between these activities tidying their once messy, but now spotless, double bedroom). He just wanted Nowaki beside him _now._ But he wasn't going to ask for anything from his lover- his resiliently stubborn frame of mind would not allow it, not when Nowaki had and was doing so much for him to ensure his comfort.

Then as Nowaki came in with yet more blankets, mugs and who knows what else, he looked casually towards the curtains, and then appeared to experience some kind of remembrance.

'Oh, Hiro-San!' he cried (padding carefully across the room, arms now empty of the items he had previously been holding) -_what's he going to do now?, _Hiro found himself thinking, as he looked into his lovers warm and cheery face- now especially lit up at this obvious thought.

'Nowaki?' Hiro just managed to enquire with his burning, closed-up throat.

'Look,' Nowaki said proudly, as if he was revealing his latest masterpiece. He then gracefully pulled their heavy, modern curtains aside and revealed-

'Isn't it beautiful, Hiro-San?' Nowaki asks as carefully lowers himself onto the bed- then getting under the mountains of blankets (somehow) and positioning himself to lie beneath his Hiro-San, so as Hiroki was lying on his lap. He then held Nowaki's left hand in his, and drew careful circles around his lover's soft palm- loving the way that Hiro's fingers slowly (and probably sub-consciously) contracted in and out to his loving action.

'Oh…' was all Hiro could manage to say; as he was in a trance watching the beautiful and elegant sight, only mere metres away, through their bedroom window. He saw almost magical and other-worldly ice crystals gently floating past the oh-so-familiar scene of the city he lived in. The intricate beauty of each unique, icy pattern was stunning and the frostily sparkling rooftops across the golden-lit city shined and reflected in his widened eyes; momentarily as big and innocent as a child's.

But he would not let Nowaki know these embarrassingly appreciative thoughts, so he instead he said-

'Baka Nowaki; you're so sappy when it comes to these things!'- which, to Hiroki's frustration, only made his lover quietly chuckle to himself (of course, as usual, seeing right through his Hiro-San's curt reply owing to his lovers – in his opinion- cutely blushing face) as he got up carefully to go and close the curtains again; in order to give the two men some privacy as they relaxed.

He then went to get back on the bed and rest in his previous position; this time slowly stroking in circles soothingly across Hiro's stomach, causing the other man's eyelids to flutter shut and for his lips to part in a sigh of pleasure. As he was doing so he reached for the remote to allow the film to quietly play and then stroked Hiroki's hair behind his ear; so as he could place a tender and gentle kiss on the top of the other man's earlobe.

Meanwhile, once again, Hiroki's short-lived moment of pride had completely melted away to nothing- he happily let himself go and to be swept away as he basked in the bliss of his Nowaki soothing him so lovingly. _I love Nowaki more than words could ever say…_ he thought to himself as his beloved was carefully stroking now through his Hiro-San's hair contentedly as he dozily watched the film. _Aah, that feels nice, _Hiro thought to himself, loving the sweet, soothing and warming feel of Nowaki's lovers caring fingers gracefully stroking through his hair.

Nowaki's actions were all very mollifying and Hiro felt almost content until he found himself groaning in discomfort-

'Is everything O.K, Hiro-San?' Nowaki's soft voice asks; from just above Hiroki's ear.

'Yes, fine,' Hiro replied untruthfully, as he uncomfortably tried to shift position on Nowaki's lap- the truth was that lying in the same position for so long was making his stiff and now (thanks to the flu) also aching back seize up.

Nowaki saw his Hiro-San's discomfort and placed his arms beneath the other man's armpits to lift him up higher on his lap (of course receiving back the comment '_I'm not a baby, Nowaki!'_) but even so after this Hiro rested his head against the side of Nowaki's.

'What is it that hurts, Hiro-San?' Nowaki asks gently- loving the sweet way that his Hiro-San rested his head against his. _Hiro-San is so kawaii… _he found himself thinking as he smiled mischievously to himself; thinking about his lover's usual reaction when he expressed these thoughts out loud.

'I don't want to lie on my back anymore,' Hiroki replied irritably; obviously in pain, judging by his tone of voice.

'It's O.K, Hiro-San. Why don't you twist round onto your stomach? Here,' Nowaki says as he takes his hands off of the other man, thus allowing Hiro to carefully twist round so as he had his head against Nowaki's chest, and his arms were embraced around the taller man's broad shoulders, as he lay on his front on top of Nowaki. Nowaki then proceeded to reach to their bedside table for something (Hiro didn't know- he was far too relaxed and content to want to open his eyes) and then after he heard the sounds of Nowaki rubbing his hands together; it sounded like some sort of oil and smelt somewhat familiar, it smelt of…

The massage oil.

Nowaki placed his lips gently onto Hiro's cinnamon hair, as he slowly and softly pulled Hiro's shirt further up his back; the soothing feel of Nowaki's fingers brushing up his spine causing Hiroki to let out a sigh of breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. Nowaki then placed his large, oily- yet still so pleasurably warm- hands onto the lower-part of his Hiro-San's back that he knew the other man usually had painful knots in.

Hiroki couldn't stop the moan of pleasure from escaping his lips as pleasurably soothing hands expertly massaged into his aching, tensed back- it made his heart melt away as Nowaki filled his muscles and mind with so much soothing pleasure. His lover began by pushing circles into the tight knots with his palms, and then went on to create _even more pleasure _(How is it even possible? Hiroki thinks to himself) as he begins to knead his knuckles into his Hiro-San's back; causing his relaxed Hiro-San to let go further, and allow himself to groan in satisfaction.

As Hiro basked in the bliss and wonder of the heavenly massage, Nowaki basked in the bliss and wonder of making his lover feel so relaxed and content; _Watching Hiro-San being so calmed and soothed is super-adorable…_he thought to himself as he now began to push his thumbs up and down Hiroki's back; being careful and precise with the pressure in appropriate areas to make sure that the other man got the maximum indulgence and was soothed by his lover.

'Ahh, Nowaki…' Hiro sighed with pleasure as he embraced, and let himself fall, into the pacifying heaven of the other man who was now working into his lovers previously tensed shoulders. His Nowaki loosened and took away tension from the joints, pushed and rolled his palms into the back and kneaded away the tight, painful muscles from in between the other man's shoulder blades. He smiled to himself, as his Hiro-San's head was rested just on his shoulder, as he heard his lover contentedly let out a sigh and moan in pleasure (which usually, much to Nowaki's displeasure, he would've tried to stifle). This was a rare opportunity so Nowaki had decided to make the most of it.

'Ah, Nowaki, keep…mm…keep doing that… that there,' was all Hiro could manage to come out with as he melted into the glorious and heavenly feel of Nowaki.

'Do you like that, Hiro-San?' Nowaki almost whispers; as the two men's faces were so close together; so close that Nowaki could see every little content and calmed expression on his thankful lovers face, feel the warm breath of his sighs and gasps as he hit certain spots he knew his boyfriend to love. So close that Hiro could see every little responsive smile when he groaned or sighed in content, every little delighted smirk as Nowaki began working on something that knew would make his lover let go of every last little bit of the usually unbreakable pride he permanently seemed to possess.

'Y-yeah…,' his Hiro-San replied in a slur, as cinnamon eyes slowly fluttered shut in pleasure.

Nowaki kissed his lovers feverish forehead as he thought of much cuter Hiro-San was when he was sleepy, and continued to (more gently than before, as he now was intending to lull his lover to sleep rather than relieve the built up tension) knead into Hiroki's back until he heard and felt the other man begin to gradually slow his breathing; until he was sure that his Hiro-San was asleep.

Nowaki was lucky that Hiroki was a deep sleeper because he had to carefully slide himself from under the smaller man's body and then carefully tuck his lover back into the covers; praying that he stayed asleep, because it was much better for him in this ill state considering it provided refuge _and _a means of rest.

After that he carefully padded across their new and fluffy bedroom carpet- the warm material of it feeling comforting from beneath his bare feet. He decided to silently put out the festively scented burning candles (much to his disappointment, but he didn't really want to wake up to a house fire) and switch off the movie that was persistently playing over again to itself as he had been too preoccupied with his Hiro-San when it had finished for the first time. Thinking of Hiro he looked over to the sleeping form of his boyfriend beneath an endless supply of throw-overs, almost having to stifle himself from squealing out loud at the adorableness of Hiroki's relaxed, sleepy face.

Once he had finished his nightly routine of face-washing, tooth-brushing, tidying and so forth he finally and gladly (as carefully as he could, not wishing to stir his lover) lowered himself onto the bed after having just one more glance out of the window at the still-falling snow.

He made a mental note to take his Hiro-San christmas shopping in the nearest garden centre as soon as he was positively better. Next week, perhaps. These were his last sleepy thoughts as he embraced his shivering Hiroki and drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning.**

Hiroki awoke, unusually, before his lover. The first sensation he felt was blood rush to his head as he carefully lifted it in confusion; causing senses to momentarily block out everything from the currently peaceful outside world. And then once that had ceased he experienced the awful throbbing- even worse than last night- everywhere around his skull from his temples, to behind his ears, to under his hair.

Hiroki clutched his head as bent over and groaned in pain. He wished Nowaki were awake to go and get him some tablets but the other man was still sound asleep; it was rare that Hiro got to see his lover asleep, because Nowaki was such a light sleeper, so always fell asleep after Hiro and woke up before him. Hiroki guessed, through his hazy and aching mind, that it was the flu that must have caused him to be the first awake on this particular morning- most inconvenient.

He let go of his head and attempted to carefully make his way from under the excessive covers and out of the bed, shivering and shaking like a madman as he was still so cold, but he failed in trying to do so without waking the other man. He saw Nowaki carefully lift his eyelids, look up to him and say-

'Hiro-San?'

'Shh!' Hiroki heard himself say as his trembling hands went up to clutch his head once again- even the slightest of noises, even his own 'ssh' was enough to send the already killing migraine out of control once again. As his eyes were screwed up tight, he was almost made jump, when he felt himself being lifted carefully back onto the bed, by his lover's protective and caressing arms. Once again, he found himself wondering how somebody could be so active first thing in the morning.

He felt himself being propped up against Nowaki's larger and much warmer body as covers were carefully pulled back up on him once again.

'Nowaki, I need medicine,' Hiro seethed through gritted teeth, having a battle with himself to make enough noise to be comprehended at the same time as trying not to make any noise at all.

'Ssh, Hiro-San,' Nowaki said, as he placed his thumbs against his Hiro-San's pounding temples and began to massage away the pain. As he did so his lover began rolled his head towards Nowaki (probably sub-consciously as he was in too much pleasure to notice much of his actions),making it so as Nowaki would keep soothingly massaging into the areas he liked. It was heaven, feeling his lovers fingers so expertly pressing and kneading into his aching scalp and skull- it was one of those moments that he wished he could live in forever.

He vaguely wondered, through his broken-down mind- owing to the illness and the blissful relive of pain he was currently experiencing- _how _Nowaki could still be so awake and aware of him, at _this _time in the morning. _Ah well, I couldn't care less for wondering at the moment…_he thought as big, caring hands began to work into wonderfully relieving the built up tension in the base of his neck and his shoulders.

Just when Hiroki thought he was going to lull of to sleep from the beautifully soothing and calming pain-relieving experience, his Nowaki finished the heavenly work he had been doing, probably noticing how his lovers breathing had begun to cease and deepen. He didn't want Hiro-San falling asleep again- not if he was gong to wake up in so much pain again.

'Does it feel better now, Hiro-San?' Nowaki asks as he wraps his arms around his relaxing beloved, burying his nose into the other man's silky cinnamon locks, enjoying inhaling his lovers scent.

'Mmm…' Hiroki replied, completely forgetting himself. He then felt the taller man carefully getting up from beneath him, and heard intentionally (and unusually) quiet footsteps descend out of the room. Then, a few moments later, he heard Nowaki tentatively pad back into the room, and then felt a cold flannel being pressed to his forehead- probably an attempt at waking him up a little.

In response Hiro opened his eyes and sat up wearily, as the T.V set was turned on for him revealing this morning's news. But instead he looked into the dark inky eyes of the man he loved most in this world, causing a precious smile to form on his lover's lips at the eye contact. _I love those eyes, that smile…I can never imagine loving someone ever as much as I love my Nowaki…_Hiro fondly thought to himself, as he still basked in the glory of being able to see into those dark pools of wonder he loved so much; his lovers beautiful eyes.

'Do you think you'll be able to keep anything down?' Nowaki then asks lovingly, the two still not breaking eye-contact. _Hiroki's eyes are even cuter than usual when they look up to me like that…_ Nowaki found himself thinking, as his lovers now shining and almost wide-awake cinnamon eyes shined up at him from down on their bed.

'Nah, I feel even more shit than yesterday, so it's not likely,' Hiroki replies, blushing down at his hands; realising how much he had been lovingly staring into his lovers stunning complexion. _Who knows what kind of lovey-dovey thoughts are now running through his mind…_ he thought to himself, watching his thumbs as they twisted around each other, cheeks still coated in a rosy haze.

'O.K, Hiro-San. In that case, do you want another bath?'

**A.N- Thanks for reading to the end; it is much appreciated! Also thanks to all those who have favourited, followed and/or reviewed- it means the world to me!**


End file.
